Chibi Trouble
by DrasNocturne
Summary: The Chephirians, Autozamians, Chizetinians, Fahrenians were asked by Hikaru, Umi and Fuu to help them at the nursery with some bratty little kids, the next chapter'll be a horror one. ^-^


Hey guys I dreamt up this fic again during one of my frequent travels/visits to lala land.   
  
Disclaimer: Me no, no own Rayearth nor GW oki? Oki.  
  
Part 1: Chibi Trouble  
  
"Hello Ms. Hikaru, Ms. Umi, Ms. Fuu." A kid at the gate of the elementary greeted.  
  
"Ah hello Sallow. After school classes are done I presume." Hikaru smiled.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Would you like us to walk you home?" Umi asked.  
  
"Iie." A/N: Iie- no "I can make it on my own, but thank you Umi-chan. Um, you three will be the Ones to take care of the kids tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Yes, but we'll be bringing a few friends." Fuu replied.  
  
"Okay then, Ja ne Hikaru-san, Umi-san, Fuu-san see you tomorrow then." He said as he started to run. A/N: Ja Ne- informal good-bye. Sayonara is only used when the person will not see the other person for a long time of ever again. ~§~  
  
§§ THE NEXT GRUESOME DAY §§  
  
"HEY KID GET BACK HERE!!!" Ferio screamed.  
  
"GAAA, KID DON'T TOUCH THAT."  
  
"CAREFUL."  
  
"HEY THAT'S BREAKABLE."  
  
"GET DOWN HERE, THAT'S DANGEROUS."  
  
"HEY DON'T GO OUT GET BACK IN HERE!!!"  
  
"DON'T TOUCH THAT."  
  
"HEY MY STAFF!!!"  
  
"HEY KID THAT'S NOT EDIBLE!!!"  
  
"STOP FIGHTING!!!"  
  
"STOP SPILLING FOOD ALL OVER!!!"  
  
"HEY GIMME THAT!!!"  
  
"LEGGO'F MY HAIR."  
  
"HIKARU, UMI, FUU!!! GEDIN' HERE!!!"  
  
Shouts could be heard from the nursery.  
  
Fuu, Umi, and Hikaru entered the room to find it messy and, well, all broken down.  
  
But the kids stopped whatever they were doing from  
  
Whacking Guru Clef with his staff.  
  
To Pouring chocolate sauce all over Caldina's hair.  
  
To hanging on for dear life on Ferio's little ponytail.  
  
To climbing up Lafarga's cape.  
  
To throwing banana peels all around.  
  
To tying Presea and Sierra's hair together.  
  
To swinging around with Tarta's hair.  
  
To playing unwanted piggy-back rides on Geo's back.  
  
To whacking everyone with Binky. Binky - Quatre's teddy. Hehehe I stole it while he was drooling in his sleep.  
  
To ambushing Zazu here and there.  
  
To spilling the Tea Tatra made all around making her cry.  
  
And much, much, much more. It seemed the only person these kids were paying attn. to were Lantis and Eagle.  
  
"HEY, THESE KIDS ARE EVEN BRATTIER THAN THE ONES IN CEPHIRO." Presea screamed.  
  
"Which ones???" Hikaru asked in her chibi neko form.  
  
A/N: As everyone knows chibi means small = neko in Japanese means cat. Chibi Neko - Small Cat.  
  
*Sweat drops from everyone*  
  
"ALL OF THEM!!!" Sierra said exasperated.  
  
"Really???" Umi said tilting her head to one side. She turned to the kids. "Kids were you bratty???" *silence* *cricket chirps in the background*  
  
"Well were you???"  
  
"No comment." One of the kids replied.  
  
"Fuu, Hikaru, Umi next time I volunteer to help out with the kids in this world, kick me I the head."  
  
"As you wish." Fuu said.  
  
Just then another kid steps in. It was Sallow.  
  
"My, my lookie at the mess."  
  
"Hey everyone can go home now.parents are here."  
  
*chorus from all the kids* "YAY." They scrambled out of the room, leaving the Cephirians, Autozamians, Chizetinians, Faherenians, and Hikaru, Umi and Fuu to clean up the mess.  
  
"This is gonna take forever." Askah whined.  
  
"Hey it was a miracle that this place only got trashed this much, I think those kids liked you."  
  
"Liked Us to the extent of murder yeah." Ferio remarked.  
  
"Anyways, s'all right, I'll clean this place up."  
  
"Ya sure this mess is too big for just a kid."  
  
"S'all right Caldina-san, you guys can just go home, I just need a favor."  
  
"I knew there was a catch." Umi grumbled.  
  
He just smiled. "There's a shower on the second floor, if you wanna clean up." He paused "And what I want in return for this is just a small one." He said with a kinda spooky grin.  
  
This is a horror fic but I decided to started it with Humor, hehehe I wonder if this is even funny. Anyways please, please, I need reviews.  
  
Umi: That wasn't much.  
  
Author: Hey I'm a beginner and besides I just finished the second chapter for my other fic a few hours ago.  
  
Hikaru: You mean you down loaded it a while ago.  
  
Author: -_-'  
  
*Quatre of GW arrives*  
  
Quatre: Author-san can I have my Binkie back now???  
  
Author: Oh sure *reaches for Teddy*  
  
Quatre: *reaches out*  
  
Author: A a I'll give him to you on a few conditions.*sly grin.* One- kiss me. Two-set me up on a date with Duo three- *comes closer and whispers something in his ear*  
  
Quatre: *grins widely* (stop looking at me like that, it's nothing bad.for you at least.) 


End file.
